Honest Game Trailers - Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the 163th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the platform video game series Spyro the Dragon. It was published on August 15, 2017. Spyro the Dragon ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Spyro the Dragon on YouTube "Wallow in your nostalgia as long as you possibly can because we'll probably never get another real Spyro game until Skylanders is dead and buried." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Spyro the Dragon'' Script After a month of voting the people have spoken. And instead of doing one we're going to do them all. But which title achieved HGT immortality? You'll have to watch to find out. Welcome to Gauntlet Month! In third place, the following trailer is rated "H" for "Honest". When all the normal animals have been taken by other developers, one protagonist will rise up to prove once and for all that even fire-breathing monsters can become adorable platformer mascots ''Spyro'' Slide into the scales of the world's kid-friendliest dragon, Spyro, ignored by his enemies because of his small size, now the fate of the Dragon Realms rest on his tiny-winged shoulders and it's up to him to take down the bad guys and save all the big dragons. In the most kid-pandering storyline since Ender's Game. ''Save the supersaturated world of ''Spyro with the help of your teammates, like: a dragonfly that's also a sentient life bar, a cheetah who's probably stoned, Tinker Bell, Dr. Light in mole form, an avatar of the ruthlessness of capitalism, and a half-deer, half-woman you should always safe search when Googling. Then take on a horde of antagonists, from: fearsome monsters to evil dragons and lots and LOTS of innocent sheep! That's...pretty messed up, Spyro! Is this a race thing for you or something? Deliver the Dragon Realms from the terrible curse of the collect-a-thon, a horrific affliction that fills the world with shiny looooot. Forcing you to scour every corner of the levels for gems, chests and other goodies to satisfy the dark voice inside your head that compels you to 100% games. Maybe once I have all the things, I'll feel whole again... Get back here, you f***er! Experience the elegant simplicity of the early Spyro games as you soar from one platform to the next. In intricate levels that force you to get the most from your glide. Then scorch and gore your enemies in a basic-ass combat system that gets the job done, but not much more, until the reboot trilogy came along and made Spyro into a flashy action game with a focus on repetitive combat that just made you wish you were playing the old games again. In a natural process that happens to an aging game series, that we in the industry call "Doing a '''Sonic". Uncover the history of Spyro, from his original trilogy of classic Insomniac 3D platformers, to a handful of handheld games that were mediocre to fine, his awkward adolescence in the early PS2 days, the grittier, edgier reboots that hit him with the ugly stick, and his current status as a cast member in Activision's popular money-sink, Skylanders. ''In the most depressing thing to happen to a popular character since that 'Devil May Cry' reboot. ''"F*ck you!" Succubitch: "F*CK YOOOOUUUUU!!!" So if your love for Spyro hasn't been spoiled by Happy Meal toys, glide your way back into the series today -- and wallow in your nostalgia as long as you possibly can because we'll probably never get another real Spyro game until Skylanders is dead and buried. Sorry, Spyro fans At least you'll always have weird fanart! Starring: Drake; Jimminy; Chester; Tom Nook; Bottles; Checkpoint; Vivi; Faun Art; Lil' Smaug; Zug Zug; and Reznor. for Spyro the Dragon ''was 'Puff the Magic Dragon..' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Puff the Magic Dragon' You know, as good as ''Spyro is, you gotta wonder if it's one of the reasons we have dragon furries.... REALLY makes you think... Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Spyro the Dragon ''has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com argued that the Honest Game Trailer "treats its hero a little more fairly than it did with Crash Bandicoot a few weeks back. Instead of calling him washed up, it instead points out Spyro’s different exploits, including his desire to hunt down and scorch sheep in the original game (the narrator even wonders if it’s a race thing), and free dragons that basically ignore him because he’s much smaller than them." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote that the video provided a good recap of the Spyro series. He noted "Spyro the Dragon has one of the saddest stories in gaming history today, and I don’t mean the ones written for the games. Spyro was such an iconic, awesome video game mascot in the 90s, and, much like Crash Bandicoot, went steadily downhill after his days on the PS1. The silver lining in that story is that we got the Crash N. Sane Trilogy, which was freakin’ awesome, and proved that the Crash formula still works." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Spyro The Dragon Gets Its Own Honest Game Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'Spyro The Dragon’s Honest Trailer Is Depressing '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Platformers Category:Insomniac Games Category:Sony Computer Entertainment